pcsx2fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:PCSX2
I thought this page would be highly trafficked and therefore high quality, but it seems it wasn't edited by a native English speaker. I'm not one either actually but some of the errors were glaringly obvious even to me. I'd rather not do a half-baked job but right now I'm not really in the mood to revise the whole article, so I just patched up what I could. A little help here please guys. It isn't hard to not sound like some random dude's blog, just get rid of the bad grammar stuff. We owe the hardworking PCSX2 team at least this much. Thanks. - Trucidation 15:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :High traffic was never an issue here so any help is more than welcome. I can totally agree with you that these articles should be rechecked and corrected (and improved and extended) but it seems that not so many users care about it (which's sad). Besides this wiki is in a state of transition to a newer wikifarm (take a look at what wikia has done to games' pages :( ) I'd be more than happy and welcome any additional efforts to improve this place once it's transformed. Thank you anyway! --Ngng 11:17, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Ngng. Wait, what is transitioning where? Is the PCSX2 wiki moving, or is it just the underlying wiki (wikia) changing hands? Do we need to do anything? I don't really have much of an opinion regarding wikia.com's changes but if we need to rebuild elsewhere it'll take quite some effort (probably not have to do it by hand for each page but you never know...). - Trucidation 15:12, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia forced the fixed page width everywhere and futher decreased the amount of useful space by adding the useless sidebar (very distractive and annoying). There are also some old 'bugs' besides that (like default rich editor for instance) but the main thing is they did this in spite of the storm of objections from the users. It's hard to stay here after all this. The transition itself is intended to be painless: the whole site (with all the editing history) will reappear at pcsx2.shoutwiki.com (and this copy will also stay here). Unfortunately I cannot copy the site myself so my role for now is simple: I'm waiting for shoutwiki support to actually perform the import and they are very busy with importing these days (this wiki is not the only one abandoning Wikia ship). --Ngng 07:56, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see what you mean - yeah, the relatively huge sidebar is very distracting (I thought there was some option to hide it I hadn't found). Didn't realize it was a forced change on all wikias, I can understand it pissing a lot of people off. Nice to know there'll be import tools to help us. It'd be a good idea to post back here notifying people of the move when that shoutwiki comes up, so people know where to look. Thanks for the heads up btw, much appreciated. - Trucidation 08:51, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Well funny enough they don't like that some wikis are leaving so they ban users who try to 'vandalize' the pages by adding notes with whereabouts of a new wiki in a rival wikifarm (and reverts the changes back). At least they did this on some big wikis (not to worry though, this place was never considered any big). Ah, such kind and understanding people they are! I'll update PCSX2 forums and this place whenever the site will be ready. --Ngng 12:51, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Wow, reading the shitstorm on various "leaving wikia" pages was an eye-opener. It's not just about the forced skin (which is bad enough), but the responses and attitude of the Wikia staff. Banning users and admins left and right, forced reverts preventing even letting others know a community has decided to change wiki hosts, etc. Just terrible. - Trucidation 18:23, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... Try these for a change: staff blog, Wowwiki. It's an unpleasant business all in all but it's in the past now, lets move on. --Ngng 06:28, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, any idea on what the new site's link is gonna be? And sorry to keep asking but did they let us know when we could start using it? Thanks! - Trucidation 02:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :The new site is already brewing (or so I've been told). It's been a long wait, I know. They'll transfer everything up to the 6th of December, everything beyond that date is up to us to copy. Btw, I'm hardly your (or anyone's) daddy, although it was a funny long shot (or is it from a movie I haven't watched)! :Happy New Year! --Ngng 19:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) The new site is up! It's here! --Ngng 09:50, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! btw that Daddy crack was from a joke about how children always ask it every 5 minutes when they're riding a car, lol. I'm going to open my account there on the new wiki and cease editing here. Once again thanks for the post! I didn't notice it earlier since the start of the year coincided with a heap more stuff at work, lol -__- busy busy busy. - Trucidation 07:29, January 4, 2011 (UTC)